Stuffed Unicorns
by PrinceLogan
Summary: Arthur is new to school. He's late on his first day, and runs into a happy-go-lucky boy named Alfred. Alfred finds out about Arthur's stuffed unicorn. Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm not exactly **_**new **_**to writing fanfiction, but I am new to writing long, plot filled fanfictions. And as I'm typing this author's note, I've only got 5 and a half chapters finished of this story, but I'm going through them all and fixing up some stuff. Because I've been reading kurosora1984's stories (I am in love with this chick, she writes SUCH good fics, you don't even know. Well, maybe you do) and she inspired me to go back and make sure this was as perfect as I can get it. **

**For Jade D. Because she is extremely good at fueling my fangirl fire, and we have tons of fun pissing off our busdriver every morning by squealing over Hetalia yaoi things. **

**Like the USUK drama cds.**

**-drools-**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Hetalia or any of it's characters, it would be considered hentai. Enough said.**

Arthur Kirkland all but flew through the hallway. He had forgotten to set his alarm clock, which resulted in him being late for his Algebra class.

On his_ first day _in a new school.

In a new _country. _

He had moved to America from England over the summer, because his father got a new job in the States. So here he was, sprinting in the direction of the Algebra class he was extremely late for. He was so focused on getting to class that he didn't notice the blonde boy that came around the corner, looking down at his phone, typing a text message.

Until they literally ran into each other.

Arthur fell to the ground with a yelp, the boy landing almost directly on top of him.

The boy immediately jumped to his feet, hauling Arthur up at the same time by the arm. Arthur straightened up and shot a glare at the boy before bending over to pick up all the papers and school supplies that fell out of his bag when he collided with the other male.

"Oh, dude, are you okay? _Shit_. I am _so_ sorry, I was texting and I didn't even see you! Here, let me help you pick up your..." he trailed off, looking at a stuffed blue unicorn on the ground. He bent over and picked it up. "Is this...Is this _yours?_"he asked in disbelief.

Arthur's faced turned three different shades of red as he grabbed the unicorn and stuffed it deep into his bookbag. "Yes, it is. Mind your own business." he snapped.

"And texting in school is against the rules." he added, after a few seconds.

The boy just smiled at him. "Don't worry man, I won't tell nobody." Arthur winced at his terrible grammar. "You mean you won't tell anybody." he replied.

The boy cocked his head at Arthur. "Sure man, whatever. Oh hey! Are you Arthur Kirkland!" he all but shouted.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Arthur said, stuffing the last of the loose papers into his bag. "Well, when you didn't show up to class, Mr. Edelstein sent me to look for you, 'cause you're new so we thought you got lost or somethin'." he said. "C'mon, follow me. The classroom's over here."

"I know where the classroom is you dolt, I memorized a map of the school a week ago so I wouldn't have this problem." Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He pushed past the boy and began walking in the direction of his class.

"The name's Alfred F. Jones, by the way." The boy said from Arthur's right. Arthur glanced at him. "Nice to meet you, Alfred." he said. "Even though you almost killed me..." he added under his breath.

Alfred winked at him. "What doesn't kill you make's ya' stronger!"

Great. He had heard him.

Arthur ignored him and grabbed the doorknob of his Algebra class. Or, he meant to. But instead of the smooth metal he had been expecting, he was touching something soft and warm. He looked at his hand, and then up to Alfred's face, and then back down to his hand. Realising that his hand was on top of Alfred's because the other boy had grabbed the doorknob before him, he snatched his hand back like he'd been burned and blushed a deep red.

Alfred grinned so wide at Arthur's reaction, it was a miracle his face didn't split in two. He winked at the green eyed boy and opened the door. Arthur ignored him, walking up to the Mr. Edelstein's desk and apologised for being late. He was given a warning and told to make sure it didn't happen again. He nodded and turned around, looking around the room for an empty desk.

There was only one in the entire room.

Right next to an all too familiar blonde haired boy, who was looking straight at Arthur with a huge grin.

He inwardly groaned, walked over and sat down, faced forward, and tryed to ignore the blinding smile the boy to his left was giving him. Mr. Edelstein stood up and cleared his throat. "Alright class, please open your books and turn to page 46." Arthur sighed and raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Kirkland?" Mr. Edelstein asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Edelstein...I don't have a textbook." Arthur said, inwardly sighing. "Oh, I'm sorry Arthur, but we don't have enough books at the moment. You'll just have to share for today."

As soon as he finished saying this, Alfred pulled Arthur's desk towards his. Arthur dropped his forehead to his desktop and allowed himself to be pulled right next to Alfred. He stayed like this the entire class, claiming he had a headache everytime someone asked if he was alright.

x-x-X-x-x

Arthur opened his locker and started to put his books away. The day hadn't been too terrible after Algebra, except the fact that he had every single class with Alfred.

Every.

Single.

Class.

And the idiot didn't seem to be able to leave Arthur alone. No matter how many times Arthur snapped at him, or how many rude remarks he said to him, the boy insisted on smiling and laughing and talking to him.

So Arthur did his best to ignore the blue eyed boy the entire day. Arthur slammed his locker door shut and stood up, only to be suddenly flipped around and pushed up against the wall. He glared at Alfred, who was holding both of his arms to his sides so he couldn't move.

"I swear Alfred if you don't let me go right now I will fucking kill you!" he said, glaring. Alfred, of course, just laughed and said he'd like to see him try.

But Arthur's breath hitched when Alfred's face was suddenly so close, their noses were almost touching. "I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur." he whispered before winking and releasing Arthur's arms. He turned and walked away.

Arthur didn't move from that spot for 15 minutes.

What in the hell had just happened.

**A/N: Reviews (**_**constructive**_** critism, please) would be awesome, I eat that shit up. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. If I did, I wouldn't need fanfiction.**

Arthur looked up at the blue, cloudless sky. It was a nice for Autumn, a slight breeze rustling his sandy blond hair as he walked on the sidewalk around his neighborhood. He was really enjoying the peacefulness of it all, until he looked in front of him and saw another boy with blond hair and glasses strolling towards him.

_Of course this would happen. I can't ever get any peace from this guy._

Alfred bound up to him like an excited puppy. "Hey Artie! How's it hangin'?" he asked, grinning.

"My name is _Arthur. _And I _was_ having a grand time." he said.

"Aw, cheer up old man! You're always so grumpy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sod off, I'm only one year older than you!"

"You sure don't act like it." Alfred said, flicking the shorter boy's nose.

Arthur growled in annoyance. Which reminded him. "I keep forgetting to ask you, what in the hell were you thinking when you pushed me up against the lockers like that the other day? One of the locks jammed into my back!" Arthur asked.

Alfred smiled at him, and instead of answering, he asked if he wanted to walk together.

Arthur said yes. _But only because it's dark and I don't want to be picked off the street by some lunatic!_

They walked, to Arthur's surprise, without really saying anything. He expected Alfred to talk his ear off, but when he glanced over, his dark green eyes met bright blue ones, and he blushed and looked away.

When they got to Arthur's door, it was already around 8 PM. "Thanks for walking me home, I guess." Arthur said, trying not to sound too sarcastic while at the same time trying to be sincere about it.

He stopped breathing when Alfred suddenly bent down and whispered, "See ya' tomorrow, Arthur," in his ear, slightly rolling the "R" at the end of the other boy's name, before winking and walking back in the direction they came.

Arthur stood still for about 5 minutes before realising it was getting chilly outside and that he was still out on the porch. He ran inside, slamming the door behind him, and made his way up to his room. Falling backwards onto his bed, he just had one thought.

_What the hell was that?_

**A/N: So, this chapter is as short as...France's penis. I don't know. But it's really fucking short. (The chapter, not Francis' penis. Because I don't know what his dick size is, and I don't want to. *shudders*) **

**ANYWAY.**

**The next chapter is longer. So. Stay tuned, I guess.**

**And very much thanks to all of you that reviewed! You guys filled me with so much joy 3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *PLEASE READ ME* **

**Okay. Don't kill me for Kiku's accent. Please. Maybe laugh at it, because it's supposed to be funny. Not racist. I swear. But if you're Asian, I apologise profusely. Don't send assassins to my house, please.**

**DISCLAIMER: If they were mine, episodes would be set in my basement. Always. :3**

Arthur looked at Alfred from the corner of his eye. The other blonde had been acting completely normal the entire school day. They were in their last class of the day, Chemistry. Alfred hadn't said one word to Arthur about the fact that he had shoved the green eyed boy up against a bunch of lockers, and had whispered in his ear.

Twice.

He shivered at the thought of the other boy's warm breath tickling his ear, and then shook his head, eyes wide, ridding himself of those types of thoughts.

Especially when Alfred was sitting right next to him, working on their lab assignment.

Arthur sighed and tried to focus on the worksheet his teacher had handed out, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Alfred. Which brought him back to how Alfred was acting like nothing was going on. It was driving the older teen mad.

Especially since he hadn't been able to pay attention to anything but Alfred in all of his classes.

And he knew the other blonde had noticed, but he didn't do anything about it. Arthur didn't know what to say or what to do. So when the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day, Arthur bolted for the classroom door.

But Alfred was faster.

He had somehow shot past Arthur, and after he was a few yards ahead of him, turned and stopped, letting Arthur run straight into him. But unlike the first time, where they had simply collided into eachother, Alfred caught Arthur in his arms. Arthur turned bright red and wiggled out of Alfred's grasp.

He didn't like this. Alfred randomly showing signs of being interested in him, and then acting like they were just friends. Was Alfred playing some sort of mind game with him? He hoped he was wrong about that suspicion.

He turned away from Alfred, his face still red, and walked in the other direction. He just wanted to go home and do something to get his mind off of the blue eyed boy.

He walked straight home, not bothering to turn around even though he knew Alfred was about 10 feet away from him the entire way. He had forgotten that Alfred lived just a few blocks away from him.

As soon as he got inside his bedroom, he dialed his friend Kiku's phone number.

He answered on the second ring. "Herro?" he asked.

"Hello, Kiku. I just wanted to...Well..." he sighed. "Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Of course, Arthur-san. What is it?"

"Well, I think that I might...have a crush of sorts on Alfred F. Jones."

There was a pause.

"Rearry?" There was obvious interest in the other boy's voice now.

"The thing is Kiku, I don't know what to do about it. I think he might like me back, and he's showing some very obvious signs of liking me, but..." he trailed off.

"But?" Kiku asked.

"I don't know," he sighed, "He kind of acts like he doesn't want to be anything more than friends when we're at school. It's driving me nuts."

There was another pause.

"Arthur-san, just sit tight. I'rr handle it. Promise."

"Um...okay Kiku. See ya' after the break."

He closed his phone at the sound of Kiku hanging up. This was going to be a long school break.

x-x-X-x-x

Kiku shut his phone and smiled to himself.

This was just too easy. He opened his phone again and dialed a number before holding the device up to his ear and waiting. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Herro, Alfred-san?"

The small Japanese boy smiled at the excited and hopeful response he got from the other end of the call.

"Yes. Here is his phone number..."

**A/N: Okay. So that wasn't so bad. Right? Right. -is trying to reassure self that no one will send ninjas to my bedroom in the dead of night because of Kiku's accent-**

**I just replaced almost all of the L's in his speech with R's. Because have you guys HEARD the English dub? It's what he sounds like!**

**Also, I fucking LOVE Kiku as a Love Guru.**

**Um...yeah. So I originally had Kiku call Eliza, but then I made Eliza Alfred's mom, and that didn't make any sense at all, so I had to change it. But no worries.**

**Reviews would be lovely. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If only I had the same will to write when it came to papers for school. I'd have amazing grades. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**Because chapter 3 is so short, I'm putting this one on early for you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only wish I owned.**

* * *

Arthur's phone started ringing while he was in his room studying for the Algebra test. He looked around and then dug under his bed for his phone, because it had fallen under the bed when he fell asleep with it in his hand the night before.

The number wasn't in his contacts, and it wasn't one he recognized. Shrugging, he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hahaha, you answered! Sweet! It's Alfed!" Arthur nearly dropped his phone. "Wha-...How did you get my number?"

"Oh, Kiku gave it to me."

_Oh Kiku, you are so dead to me right now._

"But whatever. Are you busy?" Alfed asked, the hope obvious in his voice.

Arthur looked around his room and sighed, because he couldn't think of a good excuse. "What do you want, Alfred?" he asked.

"I want to know if you can come over! I only live like 4 blocks away from you, ya' know. And I really want to show you something!" he replied. Arthur could practically _hear_ his excitement.

Arthur looked at the small digital clock on his bedside table. 4:27 PM. Still a few hours before it got dark. "Fine, Alfred. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

There was a pause. "Actually...I'm kind of outside you house."

Arthur rolled his eyes and hung up.

x-x-X-x-x

"Dude, so uncool. Who hangs up in the middle of a conversation like that!" Alfred shouted as soon as Arthur opened his front door.

Arthur raised one giant, fuzzy eyebrow at him. "Alfred. You're right outside of my house. There's no need for us to talk on the phone." He said, walking up to the other male. "So where exactly is this thing you want to show me so badly?"

It took about 20 minutes to get their destination, a little wooded area with a beautiful sparkling lake in the middle.

Arthur smiled and looked around. It was a very calm, quiet place. And Arthur liked that. Even though he didn't really enjoy the outdoors, he felt he would enjoy reading out here.

"So...um, like, don't tell anyone about this place. Because now you're the only one besides me who knows about it. Okay?" Alfred said, looking at Arthur for some sort of confirmation that he would keep the lake a secret.

Arthur nodded. "If you keep Princess a secret, then I'll-" he was cut off by Alfred laughing hysterically. "What in the blazes are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"P-P-Princess?" Alfred snorted, still laughing madly.

"Shut your bloody trap, Alfred." Arthur said, blushing.

Alfred stopped laughing and smiled fondly at Arthur. "Princess. That's cute, Artie." Arthur glared at him, but the blush was still dusting his cheeks.

Arthur stopped glaring after a moment of thought, instead looking curious and confused. "Alfred...if this is such a special place to you...Why did you take me here?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Alfred grinned. "Huh. I thought it was totally obvious."

Arthur turned red and turned his back so he was facing the lake and sat down. Alfred walked over and unceromoniously sat down next to him.

"So, Artie, I know this is kind of sudden and all, since we've only know each other for like, a week or so, but...Do you wanna go out with me?" he said, stretching out his legs and rolling over onto his side, propping his head up with his hand.

Arthur's breathing stopped for a few seconds. "Well, um...I..." was all he managed to get out, blushing hard and staring intently at the sky.

Alfred's smile morphed into a panicked expression. "I mean like, whatever man. We can still be friends, right? Don't worry about it, I was just messing around, anyway. Haha." he said, rolling back over to face the sky.

Arthur looked at him. He was staring up intentily at the sky, blushing, a troubled expression on his face.

_How cute._

"Alfred."

Said blonde didn't turn to look at Arthur. "Hm?"

"Alfred, I like you too. A lot." Arthur said, smiling slightly.

"Really?" Alfred shouted, jumping up and grabbing Arthur's hand, helping him up. "Awesome! So...does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?" he asked, giving Arthur the kicked puppy look.

"That's exactly what it means, Alfred."

* * *

**A/N: ****Y'know, I never get flames, which probably means that I do alright. But still. Jade, I hope you're liking this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Eh. Life was a bitch while I wrote this chapter. So. Yeah. Anyway, I like the ending on this. And thanks so much for the reviews you guys, I didn't expect so many people to like it honestly. 3**

**Also, I usually wouldn't put this chapter up so early, but I'm at my dad's right now so I have access to the internet whenever I want. So. Early update. :3  
**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned, Korea and N. Italy would less annoying.

* * *

**

"I fucking hate you!" Arthur yelled up the stairs at his mother's bedroom door, which she had just slammed shut. He had forgotten to do his chores for the third time that month, so she took his phone and internet away for a week, and then yelled at him for about an hour.

He might have been overreacting slightly, but he didn't care.

He was tired of it.

He grabbed his bookbag off the floor and set it on his bed, filling it with clothes and money. On his way down the stairs, he passed his mom, who had left her bedroom and was now standing near the front door, crying. He glared at her and walked outside. When he realised he didn't really have anywhere to go, he just turned right and started walking.

After walking for a little while, he stopped and looked around, and smiled. He knew where he was going to go.

x-x-X-x-x

Alfred walked outside, a hamburger in one hand, a milkshake in the other. He was going to his place.

_No. Me and Artie's place._

The thought made him smile.

It only took him about 15 minutes to get there from his house. He stepped into the clearing, not noticing the smaller blonde boy sitting with his back against a tree, reading a book, until said boy cleared his throat and turned the page.

Alfred looked around, startled, but grinned when he saw the boy. "Arthur! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Arthur sighed and closed his book. "I ran away from home."

Alfred dropped to the ground in front of him. "How come?" he asked, curious.

Arthur was surprised at this reaction. He had thought Alfred would have told him to go back. "Mum's being a bitch. I was tired of it."

Alfred looked away, thinking. After a few minutes he looked at Arthur and smiled. "Well...you can come stay with me if you'd like."

"Really? Thank you!" Arthur said, smiling.

Alfred nodded, grinning. He stood up and dropped his burger and shake on the ground, picking up Arthur's bookbag in one hand and his arm in the other. "Come on!" he said, before beginning to drag the other boy in the direction of his house.

"Alfred, I can walk you know." Arthur said, annoyed.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Alfred replied, dropping Arthur's arm.

"And I can carry my things."

"No, that's okay, I got it." Alfred said, tightening his grip on Arthur's bag.

Arthur rolled his eyes but decided to let him carry it. When they got to Alfred's house, Alfred grinned. "Oh, by the way. We don't have a guest room. So you'll have to sleep with me."

Arthur glared. They were boyfriends, so it shouldn't have annoyed him, but the way Alfred had said it was implying something completely different than sleeping.

Alfred walked in, shouting, "Mom, Arthur's staying for a while!"

"She won't mind, even if you didn't ask beforehand?" Arthur asked, worried.

"Pfft, no. She's been dying to meet you, actually." Alfred said, winking.

Arthur groaned. That had to mean that Alfred talked about him a lot.

Alfred's mom came in. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. Smiling, she took Arthur's bag from Alfred. "Oh, how nice. Does your mom know, sweetie?" she asked Arthur.

Arthur looked at Alfred. "Um..."

Alfred smiled. "No, could you call her and explain that he'll be staying here for..." he looked at Arthur.

"A week or two." Arthur said. "If that's okay with you, of course."

Alfred's mom nodded. "I'll tell her. Of course it's okay, dear. I don't have a reason to not let you stay!" she said.

"Thank you so much, Mrs...?" Arthur said.

"Just call me Eliza, dear."

"Right. Thank you so much, Eliza."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm once more, grinned at his mom, and ran upstairs to his bedroom, dragging the green eyed blonde behind him.

Arthur yelped when Alfred all but threw him into the room, following and slamming shut the door.

Arthur winced. "Did you have to _drag_ me up here? I have two legs that work perfectly fine on their own, you know." he snapped, rubbing his arm.

Alfred just laughed and rolled his eyes. "So... Which side of the bed do you want?" he asked, his face innocent but his tone implying something completely the opposite.

Arthur glared at him. "I'm going to be _sleeping_ on the floor, thank you."

Alfred gasped. "I won't allow it!" he walked over to the other boy and hugged him.

"Alfred."

"Yes, love?"

Arthur blushed at the name. "Get the hell off of me."

"Technically, I'm not _on_ you." _Yet._

Arthur growled in annoyance and tried to wriggle out of his boyfriend's grip, but couldn't. Alfred was just stronger than him.

"Let me go." he said.

"Nah. I don't think you really want me to." Alfred replied, grinning.

"Alfred, I will hurt you if you do not let me go this instant."

Alfred sighed and let go of Arthur, giving him a "kicked puppy" look. Arthur rolled his eyes. "That won't work, Alfred." He said, turning his back to the boy. He turned around after a few seconds and saw Alfred still giving him the look. Except now his bottom lip was quivering.

He sighed. God, Alfred was good at that.

He opened his arms and glared. Alfred shouted and jumped at the other boy, successfully knocking him backwards onto the bed.

Arthur laughed, but then realised the position they were in, and blushed. 'U-um, Alfred, get up."

Alfred grinned. "Why?"

Arthur groaned. "Because."

"Not good enough." Alfred said. Arthur pushed up on the other boys chest, but he wasn't strong enough to really do anything.

"Please?" Arthur said, using the word as a last resort.

"Aw, fuck. How can I say no now, you asked so nicely!" Alfred said, unstraddling the smaller boy and sitting beside him on the bed, pouting.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I guess." he said, yawning. Alfred smiled and hooked his hands under Arthur's arms, pulling him up so they were laying next to each other.

"Wha-" Arthur started before Alfred cut him off.

"You're tired. We're taking a nap."

"...Oh." Arthur said, before snuggling closer to Alfred and yawning again.

"See you when I wake up, then."

Alfred smiled. "Mhmm."

* * *

**A/N: I honestly SUCK at writing multi chapter fics. I really do. I should stick to one shots. But, whatever. There's a first time for everything, right? By the way, Jade. You should try writing some fanfiction. It'd be fun! I'm sure a total perv like you could think of **_**something**_**. :D**

**I'd even take time out of my extremely busy schedule *snorts* to help. :DDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, we've had almost an entire week of snowdays, and I don't think I've written anything the entire time. LAZINESS D: Anyway, I don't really want to write this chapter. Bleh. Also, I have no fucking idea how this extremely long drabble is going to end. So, FAILURE. *is shot by haters***

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned, France would be less perverted and overbearing, and more romantic.**

Alfred layed in his bed, stroking Arthur's hair while he slept. The other boy was just too cute.

Arthur shifted in his sleep, startling Alfred. But the sleeping boy just tightened his hold around Alfred's waist.

Alfred smiled.

"Mmm...I've enough tea, thanks...Unicorn." Arthur mumbled in his sleep.

Alfred fell off the bed laughing hysterically. Arthur woke up instantly, looking around in panic. When he realised he was in Alfred's house, and said boy was on the floor laughing, he sighed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You...oh God...Arthur. I'm dying. That was so funny." Alfred panted between peals of laughter.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That didn't answer my question. What did I do?"

Alfred had to calm down for a few minutes before answering. "You talked in your sleep. And it was hilarious."

"What did I say?" he asked, worried it was something extremely embarrassing.

Alfred grinned. "What's with you and unicorns, man?"

Arthur blushed. "Shut up. What did I say?" he asked again.

"You said, "I've had enough tea, thanks, unicorn." he repeated, starting to laugh again.

Arthur groaned and threw a pillow at him. "I just like them."

Alfred smiled and caught the pillow. "I know. You brought that blue one with you to school. And here. It's in your bookbag, isn't it?" he asked, grinning when Arthur blushed even more and tried to grab his bookbag off the floor. But Alfred was closer, and he got to it first. Unzipping it, he laughed and pulled out the stuffed toy.

"That is just sooo cute!" he exclaimed.

Arthur jumped off the bed and grabbed it from him. "It is not! Shut up!"

"Aw, Artie. You know I'm just messing with you, right? And it is cute."

Arthur just sat on the bed and glared at Alfred, who was busy making his stuffed unicorn prance around in circles, laughing. Arthur gave up on glaring and just silently watched the other boy for a few minutes.

"Alfred."

"Yes, dear?"

"Stop it."

Alfred pouted but decided not to argue. He placed the stuffed unicorn gently to the side and looked up at his boyfriend. "Are you okay, Artie?"

Arthur was sitting on the bed still, but his head was in his hands. Alfred got up and walked up to him, placing a hand on his back. "Arthur. What's wrong."

Arthur looked up at him. "Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just not a morning person." he said, smiling.

Alfred nodded in understanding. "Well...you want some breakfast? Or coffee, or somethin'?"

Arthur grimaced. "Eh...no thank you. Do you have any tea?"

The blue eyed boy nodded, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit. "Come on, I'll show you." he said, pushing his glasses back up with one finger.

With that he left the room. Half way down the stairs, he looked over his shoulder to make sure Arthur was following. The other blonde was looking at Alfred's childhood photos with interest.

"You and Matthew are related, right?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, smiling. "Yeah. He's my cousin."

"I can see the resemblence."

They walked into the kitchen. Alfred's mom was putting some dishes into the dishwasher.

"Good morning boys! How'd you sleep?" she asked, smiling.

"Like a baby," Alfred said, at the same time Arthur said, "Very well, thank you."

The boys looked at each other and laughed. "Hey Mom, you know where the tea's at?" Alfred asked, sitting at the table. Arthur sat next to him. "Artie here doesn't like coffee."

Arthur smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if it's a bother. Just can't stand the stuff."

Eliza smiled and handed him a box of tea bags. "That's alright, hon. This is all we have, I'm afraid."

It was a box of Lipton Earl Gray. He shrugged and turned to Alfred.

"Um...Where are the cups?"

Alfred hopped up. "Oh, right! Gotta have cups to make tea!" he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a mug. "Here you are, sir!" he said, bowing and holding out the mug to Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes and snatched the cup away, walking to the sink to start making his tea.

**A/N: So. I'm ending it here. This chapter took a lot longer to write than they usually do. Because I usually write like, two a day. But this took me about...3 days to write. Yeah. I dunno. I need some creativity to flow. So, until next time!**

**A review would be lovely.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm updating again today because Jade said I should. I imagine you all are thanking her for that xD  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. You'd know if I did, trust me.

* * *

**

The boys were sitting in Alfred's bedroom. Alfred was on the floor, holding Arthur's blue stuffed unicorn, Princess. Arthur was sitting on the bed, studying for an upcoming Algebra test.

"Hey babe?"

Arthur sighed. "I hate it when you call me that. What is it, I'm trying to study."

Alfred ignored his complaints. "Why do you _have_ a stuffed unicorn anyway?"

Arthur stopped pooring over his textbook and looked up at the other boy. "Why the sudden interest?"

Alfred shrugged. "I dunno. Just curious I guess. I mean, not most 15 year old boys carry stuffed animals everywhere with them. Especially stuffed unicorns."

Arthur glared at him. "Apologise for that, you dolt."

Alfred grinned. "What's a dolt?"

"Oh, sod off!"

Alfred laughed and said he was sorry. Arthur pushed his math book away and turned to face his boyfriend. "It was a gift."

Alfred looked at him expectantly for a few moments. When he didn't say anything else, he asked, "A gift from who?"

"My grandmother."

Alfred leaned forward. "I get gifts from my grandma all the time. But...This is different, isn't it?"

Arthur nodded slowly and sighed. "I might as well tell you the whole story, since your so keen on knowing."

Alfred smiled and crawled up onto the bed next to the other boy. "I'm all ears, darlin'!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I used to visit my grandmother all the time. We were very close. Everytime we visited, her and I would have tea and she would tell me stories about fairies and gnomes and other magical creatures. She gave me the stuffed unicorn when I was 8, right before she died. She told me it's name was Princess, because every prince needed a princess." he rubbed his eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Alfred.

Speaking of Alfred, he hadn't said one word.

_I thought he'd make fun of me a little. Why hasn't he said anything?_

Arthur looked up at said blonde. He was staring of into space, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Alfred?"

Alfred shook his head and looked at Arthur. "That's. . . That's really sweet."

Arthur looked at him, perplexed. "You think so?"

Alfred nodded and smiled fondly at him. "Yeah. I thought it was gonna be some girly reason about you loving unicorns. I was beginning to have visions of your bedroom painted pink with pictures of unicorns and flowers everywhere."

Arthur smacked him in the back of the head with his math book.

* * *

**A/N: When I originally typed this, it was so short I didn't even have to scroll. So I added quite a bit. Thank goodness for boredom, right?**

**Reviews are the skittles to my rainbow :)**

**RANDOM NOTE: Car commercial on my tv: "And it's not from Japan. -random boring shizz- And it's not from Germany, or Japan." xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, this chapter is gonna suck to write. I hate being too mean to Artie, since I love him the best. I hope you guys are actually enjoying this fanfiction.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned, everyone would always remember Canada.**

"Ha ha ha, fairy lover!"

"Hey, it's unicorn boy!"

"Did you ride a unicorn on your way to school today, Kirkland?"

Arthur sighed and tried to ignore his schoolmates teasing. Some how, they had found out about Princess. He didn't know how, since the only people that knew were...

_Alfred and I. We're the only people that knew. My own mother doesn't even know._

Arthur didn't want to believe it. That had to mean Alfred had told somebody. But that wasn't possible, Alfred was his boyfriend! Boyfriends don't do that! Or so he thought, anyway.

x-x-X-x-x

"Arthur, for the last time, I didn't tell anyone!" Alfred said, exasperated. Arthur had asked him if he had let it slip about 12 times that class period.

_Why won't he believe me? I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone._

Arthur just gave him an unreadable look before turning and coping down the notes on the board.

Alfred sighed.

"Arthur. Please believe me."

Arthur looked up and Alfred was shocked to see he was glaring. "If you didn't tell anyone, than how did they all find out?"

That was a good question.

Alfred was going to find the answer.

x-x-X-x-x

He didn't have to ask too many people who they heard it from before finding out who started the rumors about Arthur.

"Gilbert, what the fuck is your problem?"

Gilbert slowly turned away from his conversation with a flamboyant-looking blonde boy and another blonde boy with greased back hair to look at Alfred.

"What's the matter, Al?" he asked.

Alfred growled at him. "Why did you start those rumors about Arthur?"

Gilbert lauged. "Because they're true! Have you seen it? I saw him take the unicorn out of the bottom of his locker, kiss it, and then put it in his bookbag! Isn't that hilarious?"

Alfred was furious.

"No. It isn't hilarious. It isn't funny at all. Now, you better tell everyone you made up the rumors, and apologise to Arthur, or I swear I'll beat your stupid face in."

Gilbert stared at him in shock. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

Alfred just continued to glare. "It doesn't matter. Now. Go. Apologise."

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever dude. I'll say I'm sorry, sheesh. Calm down."

Alfred nodded and walked away.

**A/N: Gah, I might have ten chapters instead. I don't know. It all depends. But, yeah. Gilbert getting his ass kicked by Alfred is pretty tempting, but I'm gonna give Gil a break.**

**-starts singing Kit Kat jingle-**

**Reviews are the Satine to my Christian. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M TIRED OF ALL THESE MOTHER FUCKING SNAKES, ON THIS MOTHER FUCKING PLANE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I think we've established by now that I don't own Hetalia.**

Alfred ignored the whispers he heard as he walked through the halls of the school the next day. Gilbert had apologised to Arthur in front of everyone at lunch, explaining that he made up the rumors. It had been a good day.

But it was about to get better.

That's why he was walking through the halls with the biggest stuffed unicorn Wal-Mart had was a mystery to all his classmates towards a small blonde boy crouching in front of a locker.

He calmly strolled up to Arthur's and set the unicorn next to the crouching boy, grinning widely.

Arthur slowly lifted his head and looked at the unicorn.

"What...?"

Alfred laughed. "From me to you. Because...because I love you, Arthur."

Arthur looked from Alfred, to the giant unicorn, and back to Alfred, shocked.

"Alfred..."

"Hm?"

"No one has ever given me a gift like this."

Alfred winked. "No one's as awesome as me."

Arthur smiled fondly at him. "Couldn't have said it better myself, dear."

And with that, Arthur launched himself off the floor and into Alfred's arms. Alfred laughed again and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

Smirking into Alfred's shirt, noticing how the whispers about unicorns were replaced with whispers about him and Alfred, he said, "And another thing."

"What's that?"

"I love you too."

**A/N: OKAY. SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT. BUT IT'S FINISHED. FUCK YES. UGH. I'M SO RELIEVED TO GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF MY SYSTEM AND ONTO THE INTERNET WHERE IT BELONGS. **

**It's like, fanfiction is my fangirl jizz, and the internet is...well. You get where I'm going with this. Yeah.**

**Review?**

**If anyone favourites this, (anyone who isn't Jade) I will most likely wet my pants.**


	10. After Thoughts

This is just like, an after thought. If you don't know me personally, you probably won't be interested in it.

Alright.

So.

Jade.

I really hope this is good enough for you to be happy that it's dedicated to you.

One day, I'm going to write a FUCKTASTIC fanfiction. It's gonna be so amazing that it'll blow peoples' minds. And I'll dedicate that one to you.

Because this one was kind of terrible.

But that's my opinion.

Another thing.

The biggest problem I had with writing this was that I had such a hard time typing their human names instead of their country names. I started typing America instead of Alfred like 8 times. -_-

Uh...The only reason I put so many disclaimers in there is because they're fun to think up.

And now, something completely different. (And unrelated.)

I'm watching The Bucket List right now, and the assistant's name is Matthew, but Edward keeps calling him Thomas. And he keeps putting Tom down and stuff. So...

Canada. Yeah.


End file.
